Guardian Angel
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she married Jacob. He's been abusing her for a few months, Edward is broken... what happens when Alice sees a vision of Bella crying out for Edward? What happens if Jacob wants to end Bella's life? ...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- This is to anyone who likes Jacob, or doesn't like violent stories. If you do like Jacob or don't like violent stories, then don't read. I don't want anyone complaining when I've already warned you. Thanks.**

BPOV

It had been one year since Edward had left. One year since a part of me died. I had gotten married to Jacob, I thought it would repair the hole in my heart. Things were great for a few months, until Jacob started to hit me. He'd come home, and he'd usually be drunk. I couldn't sleep unless I was knocked out. I wish my angel would come back. Come back to save me. Come back to make me whole. I was exhausted though having slept. Jacob would be back in a few minutes. I suddenly remembered the lasagne I had in the oven. I'd slept for a few hours, since Jacob knocked me out. It was probably burnt now. I got up, feeling my aching muscles and throbbing bruises. I stumbled over to the oven and opened it. A whole load of smoke came out. Dinner was ruined. Jacob would kill me. I emptied out the contents into the bin. I quickly grabbed a pizza and put it in the microwave. The pizza was almost ready when I heard the door swing open.

"BELLA!" Jacob slurred. My stomach turned over, he was drunk today. He staggered in and looked at the table. He shot me a death-glare.

"Where is my dinner?" he spat. I swallowed. He stormed up to me and slapped me. My cheek burned. I choked back a sob.

"The pizza is in the oven." I mumbled. Jacob's face twisted.

"That's not good enough. I expect dinner to be on the table!" Jacob boomed, before punching me in the nose. I heard a crack, and fell to the floor. Blood was gushing out of my nose and staining my trousers. I whimpered. Jacob laughed evilly. I was upset, what had happened to the Jacob who I used to love? What had I done to deserve this? The buzzer for the pizza went off. Jacob stumbled into his chair. I served him his pizza, and left up to the bathroom with my own little slice though I wasn't hungry.

"Where are you going?" Jacob growled. I turned round, and stopped on the stairs.

"I'm going to do the laundry." I managed to call back. I heard Jacob grumble, so I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I put the toilet lid down and placed my plate of pizza on top of it. I caught a look of myself in the mirror. What I saw made the bile rise in my throat. My face was thin and taut, I had layers upon layers of bruises, my nose was a weird shape and my eyes were dead. I had a small scar on my forehead where Jacob had cut me once. I shivered as I remembered that experience. I collapsed on the floor, my body racked through with sobs. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I opened the window and threw my pizza out, I wasn't hungry. I heard the door slam. Jacob had left. I'd had enough. I didn't deserve all this. I wanted Edward. I didn't know if Edward loved me, but I definitely loved him with all my heart. I unlocked the door, and ran down the stairs. I tripped at the last step but managed to pick myself up again. I ran to the door. It was locked. I tried the back door, no luck with that either. I picked up the dining room chair and smashed the window. I clambered through it, the shards scratching my hands and legs. I ran into the woods. I _had _to get away from here. I ran past the trees, wishing I was on Edward's back. My foot went down a rabbit hole and I heard a snap. _Crap_. I couldn't walk on my ankle. I'd sprained it, or worse.

"Edward!" I sobbed. "Edward come back!"

Tears were spilling freely from my eyes now. I ran, I wanted my guardian angel. I wanted Edward.

EPOV

It had been a year since I'd left Bella, broken in the woods. My life was nothing now. I couldn't bear it any longer. I sat on my bed, remembering how she used to blush, her clumsiness, her chocolate brown eyes. _Stop this._ I told myself. _It'll only hurt more_. I couldn't stop thought, I wanted to remember. I hadn't hunted in weeks, I didn't want to. The searing pain in my throat was numb. I heard the door open, I didn't look to see who it was.

_Edward I need to tell you something._ It was Alice. I turned round and stared at her.

_I've had a vision._

I searched into her mind, the vision came up. It was Bella, she was crying and limping in the woods. She kept sobbing my name. She wanted me back. Even after everything I'd done to her. But how had she ended up like this? JACOB. I growled. Alice gave me a frantic look.

_We have to save her, Edward._ Alice pleaded. I nodded. I was coming back for my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I collapsed onto the floor. My ankle was twisted, and it was throbbing so painfully. I couldn't go any farther. I'd just wait for a good citizen of Forks to help me, help me get away from Jacob. I heard a rustle of leaves and a howl. _Oh god._ I was so _stupid _to think I could get away from Jacob, he was a werewolf for goodness sake! I pulled my legs into my chest, preparing for my horrible life to end. I heard him phase back. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why did you leave me, Bella?" Jacob said softly, he used this voice to lure me in. I shook my head. He kicked my back, he didn't break anything, but I still cried out in pain.

"It's him, isn't it. You don't love me, you've _never _loved me! You want that bloodsucker, but I won't let that happen." he spat. I shuddered.

"I'm going to have to punish you Bella." he snarled, grabbing my ear and hauling me upwards. I screamed, my ankle complaining. He just laughed and kicked my ankle, probably shattering the bone. Tears were coming out of my eyes, never ending. He dragged me to the meadow I used to visit with Edward.

"I thought this would be an appropriate place to do it." Jacob laughed evilly. I whimpered. His face twisted into hate, he punched me in the face. I felt the blood seeping out. I shielded my face, trying to protect it from further damage. I knelt on the floor, trying to use my elbows to protect my stomach. My hair was becoming matted to my face, sticking to the blood. Jacob kicked me in the stomach, all of the air was knocked out of my already hyperventilating lungs. I clutched my chest, not being able to breath. I was starting to black out. Then I heard the loudest crack of all, my back exploded in the worst pain imaginable. I screamed, my throat feeling pain too. I felt blood spill out of my mouth. A bright light was appearing in my eyes. Was this what it was like to die? I'd take it gratefully. I hated Jacob. I heard one of my arms snap, Jacob broke it like a matchstick. All of a sudden, I heard a yelp. I felt a whoosh of air, and then I blacked out.

EPOV

Alice had another vision on the way. Someone was hurting Bella, but she couldn't see who it was. I knew. It was _Jacob_. The words tasted disgusting on my tongue, the venom flowed in my mouth. We arrived in Forks. We went to Bella's house. We were too late, she'd left about 10 minutes ago. Alice and I jumped out of the car, and sprinted into the woods. We followed Bella's scent, it was tainted with blood. I came to the meadow me and Bella used to go to. What I saw would have made me throw up, if I could. Jacob was beating up Bella, she was sobbing and choking on her own blood. Her body was twisted, as if her back was broken.

"Alice, call Carlisle, we'll need him." I whispered. Alice nodded, her eyes wide, and ran off. I felt the venom gushing into my mouth even more. I tensed my muscles, and leapt at Jacob. I threw him to the other side of the meadow, hearing him yelp as he went into a large tree. I didn't have time to finish him off, Bella needed medical attention. I picked her up in my arms. Her right arm was crooked, her face covered in blood. The scent of it made my throat burn, but I was too worried about Bella than the appetising smell of her blood. I saw her eyes roll back into her head. I ran to our old mansion, where Carlisle was all set up.

"What can we do?" I asked urgently.

_I am not too sure. She has very bad injuries._ Carlisle thought. _I fear that she will have to be changed. _

I looked down at the limp Bella, her body twitching. I knew there was no other way. It was hard enough to live away from her, let alone live without her.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, before sinking my teeth into her neck.

**A.N- It's sort of like New Moon and Breaking Dawn merged together, in a way. Bella will have the same powers, but maybe an extra one. Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Remember guys, I still need ideas for a power for Bella! I want to hear your suggestions!**

EPOV

I set her down on the table before biting every vein I could reach. I bit the vein in the crease of her elbow, the vein in her wrist. Everywhere. I backed against the wall. What if, when Bella woke up, she would be angry with me? Bella started to twist around, obviously due to the fiery heat in her veins. It hurt _me _to watch. Alice looked at Bella, but I wasn't sure if she was seeing her. Then a smile lit up Alice's face. She had seen what Bella was going to look like. I was too worried to pay any attention.

_I'm going, Edward. I'm going to buy Bella LOTS of clothes! _Alice thought enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes, like Bella would appreciate that when she woke up! I suddenly had a question.

"Alice, can you see when Bella will wake up?" I asked. Alice closed her eyes.

"Three days and two hours exactly." Alice replied, clicking her tongue, and then skipping out through the door. I hated to see Bella in so much pain. But how could I blame myself? I had saved her from that demented dog. I had trusted Jacob to look after her, make her happy. I had lost all trust in any werewolf now. Carlisle looked at me with sorrowful eyes. He cared just as much as I did.

_I'm sorry that it has to be this way. _He apologized. I shook my head.

"It wasn't our fault, or Bella's. It was that dog's. Oh boy, will I give him a painful death Carlisle. Just the type he deserves." I spat. Carlisle flinched a bit, he hated having to kill anyone or anything, then he sighed.

"I agree, that is, if Bella wants it." Carlisle admitted. I smiled, hoping she would, she should! I heard a crowd vampire feet running up the drive. The door burst in. Emmett had a look of murder on his face.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT LUMP OF SCUM WHO TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER?" he shouted. I raised a hand.

"Don't kill him. We need to see what Bella wants." I declared. Jasper appeared at the door, sending a calming wave to everyone in the room. Emmett exhaled, and sat at Bella's side.

"At least there will finally be someone to beat you in a wrestling match." Rosalie giggled, Bella would of course be a newborn, and at her strongest time as a vampire. Everyone joined in the laughter, apart from Emmett.

"Bring it on!" Emmett boomed, twisting his fist in his other hand. A cry from Bella made the atmosphere tense again. This was going to be a long three days.

BPOV

I felt something sharp go into my neck, waking me from the darkness. Some liquid trickled into my veins. Was it what I thought it was? Vampire venom? Or was it medicine? I was set down on the table. That's when I realised I was burning! Was I on fire? I writhed around, trying to feel flames, but there were none. The pain became stronger and stronger, I tried not to scream, but it managed to escape my lips. The room had gone quiet now, I noticed. The pain seemed to go on for hours, surely I was being turned into a vampire! I wanted to die. But wasn't this what I wanted? To spend all my life with Edward? Then I remembered what Edward had said.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No."_

I wanted to cry my heart out, but the fire took over yet again. He didn't want me. I'd wake up a vampire, but he would walk away. My vampire mind would the memory fresh, there to hurt me forever. I was lost in my worries, this was taking longer than I thought.

EMPOV

Rosalie picked up her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked. I heard the buzzing of a hyper voice on the other end of the line. It was Alice of course.

"WHAT? THAT MUTT HURT BELLA? I have an excuse to rip his head off now!" Rosalie screeched into the phone. "We'll be right there!" she said urgently, and snapped her phone shut.

"The mutt has been abusing Bella all the time we've been away. He tried to kill her today! Edward had to… change her." Rosalie said, her voice breaking at the end. She wanted Bella to stay mortal. My eyes widened.

"That stinkin' dog hurt our Bella? Our LITTLE SISTER!" I boomed. Rosalie nodded. I grabbed her hand and we jumped into my jeep. We were fifty miles away, we got to Forks in half an hour. We went at 100mph all the way. We parked up, and I ran into the house. Jasper was waiting for us. He saw how angry I was, and tried to stop me from barging in. But no-one can fight the strength of the almighty Emmett. I pushed past him.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT LUMP OF SCUM WHO TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER?" I shouted. Edward, who was calm to my annoyance, raised a hand.

"Don't kill him. We need to see what Bella wants."

I felt like screaming at Edward for not wanting to kill the disgusting dog that Jacob is. Jasper managed to send everyone a calming wave. It worked, much to my disappointment. I exhaled, as crouched beside Bella.

"At least there will finally be someone to beat you in a wrestling match." Rosalie giggled. Easy, I thought, until I remembered that Bella would be a super strong newborn. I frowned internally, she have me down with a little flick of her finger. But I always like a challenge. Everyone laughed, I didn't.

"Bring it on!" I boomed, twisting my fist in my other hand. Bella cried out, smashing the perfect atmosphere. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my dead heart, she had a few days of the burning to endure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N- I'm pleased I put up a longer chapter, did you like the different points of view? Oh, and also, a little reminder. Please send in ideas for what Bella's special power can be, apart from great self-control, and being a shield. Thank you to my reviewers, too! You make me want to write more and more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- This is getting urgent now, I really need ideas for Bella's special power, or I will not be able to update until I get a good one! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

BPOV

For what seemed like years, there was a constant battle between my heart and the raging fire within me. The pain never lessened, it had stayed the same, unbearable degree of heat. I was beginning to try and get my brain to shut down, when my heart began to beat incredibly fast.

"Listen Carlisle, her heart." I heard a soft, reassuring voice say. Definitely Esme. The fire seemed to engulf my thumping heart, finding its way into every nook and cranny of my last fighting organ. I held my scream in, it wouldn't be long now. Edward had told me that the heart beats faster when the transformation was ending. My hands gripped the side of the table, and I could swore that I felt it bend minutely under my grasp. The fire raced on, just as I thought my heart would crumble into ashes, it stopped. I took a deep breath, but it didn't feel necessary. I couldn't open my eyes, not yet. I took in the scents around me. The lilac-honey smell of Edward, I hadn't forgotten it for that whole year he was gone. I could smell other comforting scents too, probably the rest of the family.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Do not rush her, Edward. She needs time to adjust." Carlisle said calmly. That made me feel a bit relieved, I wanted to take this slowly. I opened my eyes, fast for a human, but incredibly slowly for a vampire. They flickered round curiously. The rest of the family were behind Emmett and Jasper. This made me feel hurt. Did they really think I would attack them? I jumped up and crouched under the table.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked, concerned. I peeped up warily. Edward's face was cautious. I stood up, scanning along the room. Alice was peeping out from behind Jasper, a big grin on her face, and what I noticed was a short red dress. I sighed. I felt something touch my arm. I leapt to the other side of the room, pulling down into a defensive crouch and growling. Edward had frozen, his arm reached out. Oh, I had been startled by him touching me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, trailing off. Wow. I loved my voice, but it wasn't me. Edward smiled.

"Come here Bella." he said, holding his arms out. I ran right into them, knocking him over. He chuckled.

"Emmett, you've got some competition." Edward grinned, looking up to Emmett, who was now pouting and crossing his bulky arms.

"What?..." I laughed.

"We were talking about how we needed someone to finally beat Emmett in a wrestling match."

"Oh…" I mumbled. My happiness turned to anger, remembering how Edward had left me, literally as good as dead.

"_Why _did you leave me?" I spat. Edward's face was shocked, and then he looked guilty.

"I wanted to give you the life I thought you deserved. I put you in danger every time I was with you. I wanted you to get married to a _human_, have normal _human _children." Edward explained.

I thought for a moment. Didn't he know that all I wanted was to be with him?

"I wanted you though; I only married Jacob because I thought he'd help me be happy again. But we all know how that turned out." I laughed half-heartedly. Edward grimaced.

"So, you don't love me then." I mumbled sadly. My eyes pricking, there would be tears if I could cry. Edward grabbed me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have _never_ stopped loving you. I told you I didn't to stop you following me. I wanted you to start a normal life, to get over me. You were the only thing I thought of that whole year. I didn't hunt, play my piano, listen to music, or do anything that would remind me of you. It hurt too much, but I thought I'd done the right thing. But what I want to know is will you take me back?" Edward pleaded. I considered all of the pain he'd put me through. But I also remembered how when I spent my nights sleeping next to Jacob, I was wishing it was Edward the whole time.

"This is my answer." I said, before pulling my face to his. His mouth was urgent, we hadn't kissed like this when we were together all that time ago. He pressed his hand to the small of my back, pulling us closer. We were in our own little world, until we heard the beep of a camera. Our heads shot toward the intruding noise. Emmett had just swiftly shoved a camera into his jean pocket. I glared at him.

"Sorry, family moments can't be wasted!" Emmett guffawed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." he whined whilst rubbing the back of his head. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and held me close.

"Bella! I almost forgot! Don't you want to see what you look like?" Alice chirped. I smiled. I actually wanted to look into a mirror at me reflection. I nodded. Alice ran into her room and came back out with a big mirror. She placed it in front of me and stepped backwards, giving me space. The woman in the mirror looked like a Grecian goddess, despite her bloodied clothes. Her chocolate brown hair was glossy, her figure curvy and proportioned, and her skin smooth and pale. What shocked me most was the vivid red of the wide eyes staring back at her.

"Wow." I gasped.

"You are more stunning than me, I hate to say it." Rosalie groaned. I giggled, turning round and giving her a hug. To my surprise, she returned it, smiling.

"I'm proud to call you my sister." she said, her voice like a wind chime. I felt like crying.

"As we are proud to call you our daughter, Bella. You look absolutely amazing." Esme smiled. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Amazing." he repeated in my ear.

"Bella! Come and get ready! I think you need new clothes." Alice grimaced, as she examined my clothes. I looked in the mirror again. Yeah, they needed to be changed. My T-Shirt was ripped and has blood and dirt all over it. My jeans stained with blood too. I could smell the faint scent of it. It made my throat burn a little.

"Ouch." I croaked.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked. I clasped my throat.

"Ah. How could we be so inconsiderate to stand here talking when you are thirsty? I apologize Bella." Carlisle said sorrowfully.

"I didn't actually feel it until I smelt the blood on my clothes." I murmured. Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"You mean, you didn't feel thirsty when you woke up?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"Amazing. I wonder how she's doing it." I heard Jasper say for the first time. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe it's her special power, Carlisle." Esme suggested.

"Yes. That would be a good theory." Carlisle agreed. I was disappointed. Was my power only self-control? Couldn't I talk to animals, or hypnotise people? Then a question popped up in my head.

"Edward. Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked urgently. Edward shook his head.

"No. I'm disappointed at that. I would have liked to be able to." Edward moaned. I laughed evilly. He gave me a strange look.

"I wish I had another special power." I grumbled.

"Well, you are still a shield." Carlisle said.

"A shield?" I asked.

"Edward can't read your mind." Esme explained. I nodded slowly.

"Ok, I guess that's…cool." I sighed.

"Bella… come on get changed!" Alice nagged. I hissed playfully. Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me into her room. She gave me my dress and some matching red stilettos and left to give me some privacy. I pulled my dirty clothes off. I saw them and remembered faintly what Jacob had done to me. I started to rip them up, and threw them in frustration on the floor. I picked up my new dress and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, hugging all my new found curves. I put the stilettos on and examined myself in the mirror again. Wow. I could never get over the new beauty I possessed. I pranced out, enjoying it when Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He managed then to control himself, and kiss my neck.

"So, Bella. How about the wrestling match?" Emmett suggested. I laughed.

"Of course. Let's go to the woods." I giggled. Emmett patted my back, and I slapped his. He winced.

"I'm dead meat." he whined.

"We all are already dead, technically." I added.

"Yeah yeah." Emmett boomed, before all of us ran into the forest.

**A.N- Bella's power will be revealed in the next chapter… but I still need an idea for it! I need one before I can update! Please tell me in a review or PM, the story can only go on if you help! Thanks for all that review,**

**No.1-Twilight-Fan**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Ok. ****Only TWO people suggested a power for Bella, and they both suggested the same thing. I've had to think of one myself. I'm a bit disappointed that not many people contributed, but oh well…**

BPOV

We arrived at the clearing. I got there first, Edward soon behind me. The others arrived, and we stood in a circle to discuss the match.

"The rules?" I asked, expecting there to be some.

"There aren't any, well, maybe one. Don't kill each other." Edward chuckled, stroking my hair.

"First one on the floor loses." Emmett jeered playfully. I grinned, and went into an attacking position. Emmett went to the other side of the clearing.

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Alice chirped. I bared my teeth and leapt at Emmett. He jumped out of my way. I kept my balance, like any vampire could. Emmett came from behind me, and had me in a big bear-hug. I pushed my arms out and sent him flying. This was so fun! Emmett bounded at me, but I jumped up into the trees. He climbed up my tree, shaking the leaves off the branches. I half giggled, half screamed in exhilaration. Like you would laugh when someone was chasing you in a playful game of It. I looked at the grin on Emmett's face disappear.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice shriek. I felt something hard knock into me, I fell out of the tree, but managed to land on my feet. What I saw made my stomach knot up. _Jacob had come back for me._ A whimper came out of my throat. The others went in front of me in a protective stance. Jacob had a face like murder.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!" Emmett boomed. I had flashbacks of how Jacob had kicked me, punched me, and just made my life a living hell. A growl ripped through my chest.

"Jacob. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you _right now._" Edward snarled. Jacob's face twisted.

"I can to finish what was so rudely interrupted." Jacob sneered. He wanted to kill me.

"How could you have treated her like that? I trusted you to look after her, to mend her, to love her." Edward hissed. Jacob just laughed.

"_Love _her? She didn't bloody love me! She only thought of you, filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob bellowed. The fury that built up in me was close to exploding. I wanted to kill Jacob. For all those months he locked me in our bedroom, bruised and depressed. I wanted him to feel _weak_ and _helpless. _My eyes locked on his. I felt even more powerful. Jacob tried to leap at me, but only managed a feeble human-sized jump. I laughed.

"What have you done to me!?" Jacob shouted in frustration. I shrugged my shoulders. Edward laughed.

"What are you laughing at, leech?" Jacob spat, and walked up to Edward, punching him in the face. His punch was just as strong as a humans. What _had _I done? Had I erased all his powers? Carlisle was staring at me with awe.

"How did you do that Bella? You just took Jacob's strength away." he murmured, never taking his eyes off of my bewildered face.

"All I did was think about how much I hated Jacob, and that I put all of my fury into my stare. I wanted him to be the weak one, and somehow I did just that!" I stuttered.

"Carlisle, could this be another special power?" Alice chirped. Carlisle nodded.

"Bella! You never fail to surprise us, do you?" Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm still here! Bella, stop this… spell of yours or you will be _very _sorry." Jacob hissed. I pouted sarcastically.

"Ooh. Is poor Jakey afraid of being the… weak one?" I simpered. Jacob roared, and then ran away at human speed. Everyone collapsed on the floor with laughter.

"Well. I shall have to arrange for Carmen and Eleazar to visit you Bella! Just to make sure!" Carlisle said smugly.

"Who?" I asked. Edward kissed my neck, and then brought his lips up to kiss my ear.

"They are friends of ours. Eleazar's special power is being able to see what gift one possesses. Maybe he can confirm if this is really one of your powers!" he whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. I wanted this to be proven as soon as possible!

"When will you call?" I asked Carlisle urgently.

"Consider it done." Carlisle smiled, before reaching for his mobile and quickly dialling a number. In about half a minute he snapped his phone shut and turned to face us again.

"If you did not listen to Eleazar on the other end of the phone, he would be delighted to help, and meet another Cullen!" Carlisle announced. I just about jumped into the sky with glee.

"When?" I said happily.

"In a few days." Carlisle replied. I whooped, and followed the others, who were running back home. We all sat in the living room.

"Oh, Edward. Eleazar said that Kate and Tanya wanted to visit too." Carlisle groaned. Edward's face went hard. He'd told me how Tanya had been trying to seduce him. How she wouldn't stop when he said he just wasn't attracted to her.

"Edward?" I said, worried.

"Don't let her get to you. Remember I turned her down?" Edward confirmed. I nodded. I couldn't wait for Eleazar and Carmen's visit, despite Tanya coming along too. How many more powers did I have waiting to be found?

**A.N- Hope you liked the chapter. So Bella's special power MIGHT be being able to disable special powers. OOOOooooohhh! Will Tanya try to get Edward back??? I'm going to France on Friday till Sunday, so I won't be able to update! I'll try and get one in tonight, I'm sorry if I don't!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- I'm going on a school trip tomorrow to France until Sunday. I won't be able to update for a long time! I'll try and update with a few chapters tonight, at least one! Here is the first of the ones I update tonight, enjoy!**

BPOV

I heard the sound of tyres on gravel and jumped to the door. I opened it to see a woman and a man, both dark-haired and tanned. I saw a nervous looking strawberry blonde one and another blonde haired woman with a bob standing shyly behind them.

"Hello. You must be Bella." the man said.

"Yes." I smiled. My eyes scanned them, trying to put a name to their faces.

"Oh. How rude, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Eleazar, and this is my mate, Carmen." Eleazar said warmly.

"I'm Kate, and this is Tanya." the woman with a blonde bob said, whilst pointing to the strawberry blonde. I had no idea how Edward could have turned her down, she was stunning! I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist. Tanya's eyes narrowed.

"Hello Edward, how I've missed you." Tanya mumbled. Edward nodded his head a fraction of an inch. Tanya glared at me. Carlisle was suddenly behind us.

"Oh hello! I'm sorry I didn't answer the door! Do come in!" Carlisle greeted. We all went into the living-room.

"So, what do you think?" Carlisle pressed.

"Yes. She definitely has the power you told me about." Eleazar laughed. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips. Tanya's grip tightened on the sofa.

"Would you like to try it on someone else?" Eleazar asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I could only do it when I felt strong rage towards Jacob. I think I have to feel strong emotions, but maybe I could work on it." I answered.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing towards the back door. I nodded, and flew out into the forest. We arrived at a secluded spot. The others had joined us too, and stood in the background. Eleazar came up to me.

"Ok. Try out your power on Jasper, he would be a good one to experiment with." Jasper stood a few metres away from me, a smile creeping across his face. Eleazar stepped back to join his mate. I focused right on the pupils in the centre of Jasper's golden eyes. I remembered how much I wanted to kill Jacob, how much it hurt when Edward had left me, how much Tanya annoyed me.

"Ok, now Jasper, send round a wave of rage. Everyone, raise a hand if you feel it." Eleazar said quietly, to avoid disturbing my focus. Jasper's face scrunched up. My pupils bore into his. No-one raised their hands. I relaxed, exhaling.

"Amazing." Carmen murmured. Tanya was standing there, her arms folded across her chest. I had to talk to her and ask her what her problem was, but not right now, I had much more important things to talk about.

"So she has the gift of disabling special powers." Rosalie gasped. I smiled smugly. Edward hugged me, I breathed in his honey-lilac scent. Tanya stalked off in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with her?" I hissed under my breath.

"She's jealous of your power." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I know it's because she can't stand to see you with me." I giggled quietly.

"Maybe." Edward whispered into my hair.

"So, now everything has been proven, would you like to stay a bit longer?" Carlisle asked hopefully. I pleaded in my head for it to be a no, so I wouldn't have to see Tanya's sour face any more.

"Of course! It has been long since we talked, Carlisle." Eleazar cheered. I clenched my hands into fists. _Why?_ Carlisle smiled, and led us all back home. Tanya was already there, sulking whilst watching some random fashion channel. Was there something wrong with me? All female vampires seemed to love fashion… well… Esme wasn't too obsessed with it… but still. It seemed like a good time to get to the bottom of her problem.

"Tanya." I managed to spit out from my mouth. Tanya glared at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Can we talk? I'll meet you outside." Tanya nodded slowly. I didn't wait for her, I went straight to the back door. Edward caught up with me.

"Be careful Bella, I don't want you getting hurt." Edward whispered quickly. I closed my eyes, and opened them to see Tanya in front of me. Edward had gone.

"What is it? Get it over with." she sneered.

**A.N- Ooohhh. Is there going to be a cat-fight? Will Tanya and Bella sort out their differences? I'll try to update tonight, but if I don't, then just to remind you, I'm in France tomorrow until Sunday so there won't be an update during that time! Thanks to all that review!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- This'll be the last chapter for a few days.**** Sorry guys!**

BPOV

"What is it? Get it over with." Tanya sneered. My top lip pulled back over my teeth.

"_What_ is your problem with me?" I asked, my tone sharp. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to tell you?" Tanya sighed, looking at her nails. I slapped them away. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" she snarled.

"You weren't paying attention." I hissed. Tanya's nostrils flared.

"Ok. I still love Edward. I don't see why he chose… you, when I know he was attracted to me." Tanya mumbled. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"I don't see why I can't get him back now." Tanya giggled evilly. I growled. There was hopefully no chance in that.

"Ok. Let's make this fair. I give you a day to make him yours, if you fail, you _back off._" I ordered. Tanya smiled.

"Fair deal. I've got him wrapped around my finger." Tanya smirked. I hoped that Edward could resist her, in fact, it would prove if he really loved me!

EPOV

I was playing my favorite piece of music, Bella's Lullaby, when I heard the door creak open. It was Tanya. I sighed, and stopped my fingers on the keys. I could hear Tanya's disturbing thoughts.

_He's mine, all mine. He'll be wondering why he chose her, when he could have had me. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees what I'm wearing._

I stopped listening right there. I gulped, she was trying to seduce me, but she knew I loved Bella.

"Tanya don't-" I was cut off by her placing one long finger on my lips. I swiped them away. She pouted. I saw what she was wearing, a tight, short red dress that showed off all of her curves.

"Succubus." I muttered under my breath.

"I use this to seduce those feeble humans, you like it?"

She put her hands on my shoulders, caressing them. It felt nice, but I didn't want her touching me like that. I shrugged away from her.

"Now Edward, don't be like that. I know you want me." she sighed.

"No. I want Bella." I growled.

"What? That boring … girl?" Tanya spat.

"She's more amazing, more interesting, and much more beautiful than you'll ever be to me!" I snarled.

_Did he just say that?_ Tanya questioned in her mind.

"Yes. Now leave me. Don't try to get me back, because, I'm sorry Tanya. I. Do. Not. Want. You" I sighed. Tanya looked hurt, and stormed off. She pulled a heel off and threw it at my piano. It dented it. I just managed to stop myself from attacking her and yelling at her. Would she ever give up? Would she ever understand that even though she is beautiful, I don't find her attractive?

**A.N- I know the chapter is very short, but that was all I could do for tonight. Next update will be on Sunday or Monday.**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N- Thank you so much FaithfullyTeamEdward1 !! You have reviewed every chapter and I'm very grateful. I had a great time in France, apart from on the way back my coach broke down, leaving half of my year stranded at a lonely petrol station for two and a half hours! I missed writing fan fiction****, and I'm pleased to return to it!**

**BPOV**

Tanya stormed in, walking funnily. I noticed she was only wearing one shoe. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it managed to escape. She glowered at me.

"I'm not giving up." Tanya spat, before pulling off her other shoe and lifting her arm in the air to throw. I ran to the other side of the room, and stared into her eyes. I thought of how she had tried to take Edward away from me, how she thought she even had a chance. Tanya flicked her arm, but only managed to throw the shoe a few metres. I'd done it again. I'd erased all of her supernatural powers. I whooped. Edward ducked through the door. Tanya was beating the wall with her fists, not even denting it. Edward came to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I can't tell you how angry she is right now." he murmured into my ear, before kissing the hollow area beneath it. Tanya screamed, and ran out of the door at human speed. I doubled up, my sides splitting with laughter. Edward joined in.

"What on earth is happening in here? What's so funny?" I heard Esme's soft voice ask. Edward explained, whilst I tried to control myself. Esme was shaking her head.

"Whatever makes her think that she can pry Edward away from you Bella, I have no idea." Esme laughed.

"Esme, Bella used her power on Tanya. She reduced her powers to those of an average human." Edward exclaimed. Esme's mouth became an 'o'.

"Well. You are a useful one Bella! You can break up those childish fights Emmett has with Edward." Esme smiled. I looked at Edward just to see him pull a face at Esme. I patted his hand.

"I just want to go and think, and maybe hunt. I'll be back soon." I declared. Edward raised his eyebrows, before squeezing my shoulder.

"Don't be too long." he sighed. I walked out of the door. I wanted to go to the meadow, to get my head around things. I sat down on the smooth grass. I picked a flower, and pulled off the petals. I heard a twig snap. I froze, the petals swirling around in the wind. Maybe it was just an animal. I returned to my petal-picking when I heard a growl. The wind blew into my face and that's when I realised what was behind me. I could smell the nutty, woody scent. It was Jacob. He'd come back again, but there was no-one to help me. I took a deep breath and jumped up. I remembered my power, he wouldn't be a problem. Everything would be finished. Done. I would be safe.

"Jacob." I snarled. I whipped my head round and concentrated on Jacob. I felt the rage boiling inside of me.

"Don't be like that Bella. Everything can be good. You can come back to me, we can live like you wanted to. I won't hurt you." Jacob said, using his soft voice to lure me in. I shook my head.

"Never, will I be with you again." I hissed, before leaping at Jacob, reducing his powers to that of a human's, and ripping him apart, bit by bit. I began sucking his blood, though it didn't really satisfy my thirst, I did it for enjoyment. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could smell who it was. It was Sam. I wiped my mouth, and jumped up. Sam would hate me now. When I looked him in the eye, his weren't angry.

"You're not…angry?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"I am sorry to see him go, but what he did to you was unforgivable." Sam murmured. His patted my back, then ran off into the darkening forest. I swallowed, then ran back to the Cullen mansion. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Edward asked me urgently. I pursed my lips.

"I killed Jacob."

**A.N- Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm really tired from my long journey back from France. I will try to update tomorrow. Thanks to all that review, especially -**

**FaithfullyTeamEdward1**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N- Here's another chapter up, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Oh, and for anyone that was wondering, I imagined it was me killing Jacob! It was fun getting rid of him!**

**Here's a quick recap of what happened in the last chapter:**

"_What happened?" Edward asked me urgently. I pursed my lips._

"_I killed Jacob."_

_**BPOV**_

A smile lit up Edward's face. I felt a hard thump on my back. I whipped round to see Emmett, screaming like a girl, around the room. Rosalie sighed, and put her head in her hands. I laughed. Carlisle looked a bit apprehensive. I wondered why. Why was he upset about me killing Jacob? He didn't _hate _me for killing him? Did he?

"Carlisle? Aren't you happy?" I asked. Carlisle sighed.

"I just don't like the thought of anything living dying. That's why I'm a doctor. But I suppose what you did was for the best." Carlisle said, before grinning.

"So, Bella. What did you do to him? I hope it was gory and painful like my shooting games!" Emmett asked enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Well… I ripped him to pieces, and sucked his blood. Is that good enough for you Emmett?" I smiled. Emmett whooped. Alice skipped up to me.

"I'm so pleased that it's all over! Now. Let's go shopping to celebrate!" Alice chirped. I sighed.

"Alice…" I groaned. "I already have enough clothes!"

Alice frowned.

"Fine. Tomorrow." she said, before returning to Jasper. I realised that Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and a very sullen looking Tanya had entered the room.

"I think we should leave now. We should return home, it's been a long time." Eleazar declared. Carlisle nodded, and they all came to us for hugs. I saw Tanya go straight for Edward, who avoided her by hugging Kate instead. Tanya came to me. She hugged me, but whispered into my ear.

"I'm not finished yet." she sneered, before straightening up. Edward was glowering at her, in fact, so was everyone.

"TANYA! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THIS? EDWARD DOES NOT WANT YOU!" Kate screeched. Edward nodded. Tanya bit her lip and ran out of the door. I exhaled, I hope this had done it.

"I think I was a bit hard on her. But it angered me to think she could take you away from Bella, Edward." Kate mumbled.

"No. You were right to. Carmen and I were tired of her sly ways." Eleazar muttered. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well. I'm sure you've got business to be getting back to." Carlisle smiled. Carmen nodded, and led the others out of the door. The room was silence.

"Boy does that bitch make me want to throw up." Emmett choked. I raised an eyebrow.

"We can't throw up." I laughed.

"A figure of speech Bella! I think she is vile." Emmett explained. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going upstairs to chill Edward, okay?" I asked. Edward nodded, and kissed my neck. I ran up the stairs and into mine and Edward's room. My eyes went wide at the sight. Our room had been trashed. On our wall, someone had scratched a message into the smooth wood.

_I'm not finished yet._

Tanya. My hand smacked my forehead. I looked around the room for anything I could save. I saw the framed picture I had of me and Edward. My head had been cut out, and replaced with Tanya's. I just about blew the roof off when I roared. She was SO OVER THE TOP! I threw the picture onto the floor, just as Edward walked in.

"Bella? What are doing to our picture?" Edward asked, panicked. He grabbed my flailing hands and held them over my head. I tried to rip them away, but he had them locked.

"What were you doing to that picture? Don't you want me anymore? Have I done something?" he said, his eyes full of anguish. I shook my head.

"Let me show you." I sighed. He loosened his grasp. I bent down and picked up the mangled picture. I placed it in his hands. His hands tightened, cracking the frame.

"Tanya?" he asked rhetorically. I nodded. He threw the picture out of the window. He pulled me down onto the bed with him. He made a trail of kisses from my ear down to my shoulder, and then cuddled me up to his chest.

"I want you to know. I have never had feelings for Tanya, and never will. I have only ever had feelings for you, and I always will. Do you understand?" Edward whispered seductively into my hair. I nodded, kissing the hollow under his chin.

"Yes. I do." I declared. We lay on the bed, watching the sun rise and set, knowing that no-one could ever break us apart. That we had each other's hearts in our own. To be there forever.

_The End_

**A.N- ****There we go. That's the end of my story. I hope everyone liked it, and please check out my other stories.**

**No.1-Twilight-Fan**

**xxx**


End file.
